civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Timor-Leste (Xanana Gusmão)
The Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste, also known as East Timor, led by Xanana Gusmão, is a custom civilization created by JakeWalrusWhale. This mod requires Brave New World and Gods & Kings. Overview Timor-Leste Timor-Leste is a fairly new country in Southeast Asia, who received their independence in 2002 from Indonesia. The East Timorese have suffered numerous war-crimes from the Indonesian Army, who occupied the country after a full-scale invasion from 1975 to 2002. Timor-Leste was once Portuguese Timor, the Portuguese territory of the Dutch East Indies. Due to cultural differences from Indonesia, such as Catholicism being the majority in Timor-Leste while Islam was the majority in Indonesia, the East Timorese did not see themselves as belonging to Indonesia. They fought a guerrilla war against the Indonesian, led by Falintil, and rallied support from the UN and countries around the world, namely Australia and Portugal. And with their help, they achieved independence. Xanana Gusmão Kay Rala Xanana Gusmão was the commander of Falintil forces during the Indonesian Occupation of East Timor (until his arrest), the 1st President of the Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste, and the 4th Prime Minister of the Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste. He is one of the most prominent figures of Timor-Leste, as he recruited many soldiers to fight against the massacres and advocated for peace within his country. He went out of his way to denounce Indonesian declarations and crimes, and found himself in prison because of it. He was entrusted to be Timor-Leste's leader by his people when the Indonesian menace he driven out, and he put all of his efforts into re-building the country. Dawn of Man Xanana Gusmão! Along with the people who fought along side you, you were able to drive out the evil Indonesian threat from your country! You brought peace to the island of Timor, and your people use your name in joy! You were able to get help from the United Nations, who called for peacekeepers to your country to end this terrible war. You were able to rally other countries together, whose people were willing to help your cause. In the end, you met massacres from the Indonesian occupation with everlasting peace to your country. Gusmão, your people need you as a leader once again, to bring peace to the terrible realities of this world. Can you stand strong among your people and keep the peace in your nation? Can you defend your nation at all costs until your last breath? Can you negotiate for the sake of your people and the world as we know it? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now reliant on oil and asking the United Nations for support. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Events & Decisions Gold *2 Magistrates|rewards = Each plot with Oil will yield an additional 5 Gold}} Culture *2 Magistrates|rewards = Cities that have been lost by you in the last 10 turns will return to you *5 "Forças da Falintil" appear to defend your capital}} Full Credits List * ''JakeWalrusWhale: ''Code, Art, Text, Research * ''Chrisy15: ''Lua * ''JFD: ''Lua help * ''TopHatPaladin: ''Lua help Category:JakeWalrusWhale Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures